Korin Tower (episode)
This article is about the Dragon ball episode. For the location with the same name, see Korin Tower. Korin Tower (カリン塔のカリン様, Karin Tou no Karin-sama; lit. "Karin-sama of Karin Tower") is the Fourth episode of the Commander Red Saga and the sixty-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on May 6, 1987. Summary Goku continues climbing Korin Tower, then finally he sees the top. He's up onto "it" surface of the tower, through one of the holes at the bottom. Goku takes a little rest, and looks around. Goku wonders where the Sacred Water is, as he searches the room. Goku opens a pot, wondering if it contains Sacred Water. An image forms in the water, of Bulma cooking breakfast. Goku calls out to Bulma, but does not get answered. Bulma asks Krillin if he heard something. Bulma burns her finger, and Goku laughs. The image disappears, confusing Goku. Goku opens the next pot, and another image forms. This time, it shows the time that he met up with Chi-Chi at a lake, and she gave him flowers. The image goes away, and Goku wonders what is going on. Goku opens the last pot, and a giant centipede comes out, and grabs him. Goku sees images of all of his friends. Next, he sees images of Mercenary Tao, Bora, and Upa. Finally, he sees images of people he will meet up with in the future (Fortuneteller Baba and old Grandpa Gohan). The images disappear, and Goku wonders what that just was. A voice tells him that it was his present, past, and future. Goku asks who said that, and the voice tells him to come upstairs. Goku starts going up a stairway, remembering that a god was supposed to live here. Goku reaches the top room, and asks where the god is, and also asks for some of the water. The voice says that he is impressed that Goku managed to climb the tower. Goku looks around, and sees a white cat, Korin. Goku comments on how short Korin is. Goku walks to Korin, asking where the god is. Korin says he is the god, and Goku is shocked. Korin asks if he has a problem with that. Korin says that is more like a Cat God. Goku asks Korin about the water that multiplies your strength many times over. Korin says he must mean the Sacred Water, and Goku asks for some. Korin walks away, saying that if Goku thinks there is Sacred Water, there is some, but if he thinks there isn't Sacred Water, then there isn't. Goku asks what he is talking about. Goku says he climbed all the way up the tower to get some. Korin asks if he wants the water badly, and Goku says yes. After some silence, Korin refuses to give any to Goku. ]] Meanwhile, in a town, there is a poster up, celebrating Mercenary Tao's 20th anniversary special. Mercenary Tao walks through the town, and two guards follow him. A guard shoots at Tao. While Mercenary Tao calmly walks, he kicks up his shoe, and it deflects the bullet. Mercenary Tao keeps walking, and the shoe gets back on his foot. The guard is shocked, and looks back, seeing his partner got killed by the bullet. Mercenary Tao arrives at his fancy hotel, and everyone there greets him. They ask what he wants for dessert, and he requests some raw eggs. Soon, Mercenary Tao is in his bathroom, preparing a shower. Mercenary Tao sticks his hand into the water, and screams, releasing energy into the water, to make it boil. As Mercenary Tao takes his hot bath, he cooks the eggs in the water, and eats them. Meanwhile, at the land of Korin, Upa looks up Korin Tower, hoping that Goku can get some Sacred Water. Back at the top of Korin Tower, Goku angrily says that he must get the Sacred Water. Korin points out the pot of Sacred Water, on a statue. Korin asks why Goku wants to get stronger, and Goku starts a vague explanation. Korin tells him to shut up, as he isn't good at talking. There is a moment of silence, and Korin says that Goku wants to defeat Mercenary Tao and use the Dragon Balls to revive Bora. Goku asks how he knew, and Korin says he can read minds. Goku is impressed, and Korin is glad that Goku doesn't have evil intentions. Goku walks over to the statue with Sacred Water, saying he is going to drink it. Korin asks if he can drink it, and Goku asks if it tastes that bad. Korin says no, so Goku goes for the water. Korin suddenly leaps in, and smacks Goku back to the ground with his staff. Goku asks why he did that, and Korin casually tells Goku not to mind him, and get the water. Goku tries getting the water again, but Korin leaps in, and kicks him back to the ground. Goku calls Korin a liar, and Korin says that Goku is allowed to have the water, but must get past him first. Goku makes Korin look away, and leaps at the water again. Korin sticks his staff in Goku's path, and Goku slams into it. Korin says he won't fall for tricks like that, since he can read Goku's mind. Korin picks up the bottle with his staff, and taunts Goku. Goku lunges at Korin, but he dodges. Korin dodges another swipe from Goku, and Goku slams to the ground. Korin leaps to the other side of the room, and dodges Goku again. Korin leaps into the air, followed by Goku. The chase continues for a while, and Goku still can't succeed. Korin accidentally drops the bottle, and Goku goes for it. Korin rushes in, and grabs the bottle again, causing Goku to slam to the ground. The chase continues throughout the day, but Goku keeps failing. Soon, Goku is exhausted, and he comments on Korin's speed. Korin says Goku can't catch him this way, and must read his opponent's movements. As the chase starts up again, a storm starts. Meanwhile, at Kame House, Bulma asks Master Roshi why he is in the rain, and he says that he is going to get some exercise. Master Roshi wonders what is happening above the clouds, to cause this storm. Back at Korin Tower, Goku is on the floor, exhausted. Goku asks if anyone got the Sacred Water before. Korin says yes, adding that one person did it 300 years ago. Goku asks how old Korin is, and he responds that he is a little over 800. Goku is shocked at how old he is, and Korin tells him to show some respect. Korin asks if he should tell Goku who got the Sacred Water. Korin says it was Goku's teacher, and Goku asks what he means. Back at Kame House, Master Roshi stands before the ocean, and bulks up. Lightning strikes him, giving him a small aura. Master Roshi fires a blast from his finger, splitting the ocean. Back at Korin Tower, Korin says that he can tell by Goku's movements that his teacher was Master Roshi. Goku asks if Master Roshi really drank the Sacred Water and became stronger. Goku says that Korin must be really important. Goku asks how long it took Master Roshi to get the water, and Korin holds up 3 fingers. Goku is surprised, asking if Master Roshi really got it in 3 minutes. Korin says "No, it took him 3 years". Goku is in shock. Gallery Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes